


Reunited

by Solanyne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Death, Family, Ghosts, Limbo, Reunions, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanyne/pseuds/Solanyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story of a lost little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

Once upon a time there was a little girl. She kept trying to interact with all the other children at her school but they all seemed to ignore her and at the end of the day when all the parents came to collect the other children from school. No one ever showed to collect her.

She was utterly miserable and cried all the time. What the little girl didn't know was that she was a ghost. She died in a car accident along with her parents. 

One day, at the end of school, when all the other parents came to collect their children she sat on her usual step and watched, hoping that her mummy and daddy would come for her.

She noticed two new faces and they waved at her. At her. She stood up and begun crying from happiness, they could see her. 

It was her parents. They had been searching for their lost little girl so they could all move on together. She ran over to them happily and her daddy picked her up and swung her around. 

She laughed and her mummy cuddled her crying. She had finally found her little girl. The little girl snuggled into her mother's arms as daddy held mummy's hand. They all walked out of the school gates together, walking into the sunlight, reunited at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this :) it was something I came up with in just a few minutes haha music is my muse :)


End file.
